Bashful
Bashful is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Mig Macario, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Bashful. Bashful is based on a dwarf from the fairytale "Snow White". History Before the Curse Bashful was hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he received his name from his magic pickaxe before going to work in the dwarf mines.He is celebrating at the pub when Dreamy mentions he does not feel well. Bossy states dwarves don't get sick, but a young woman named, Belle, states Dreamy has fallen in love. That same evening, he wishes Dreamy luck as he goes to meet the fairy, Nova, who Dreamy is in love with. One night, Dreamy returns from Firefly Hill after breaking up with Nova. Bashful watches Dreamy break his axe and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. He is part of the rescuing team of dwarves, lead by Stealthy, that go after Grumpy who has been imprisoned by King George after receiving a stolen diamond, and taking the blame for the theft. Stealthy is killed by King George's men, and Grumpy is nearly killed as well but is saved by Snow White, who turns herself in to King George. Sleepy is with his brothers when they meet up with a grieving Snow White. She has just rejected and lost her true love, Prince Charming, on the orders of King George to prevent him from harming Charming. He watches as Grumpy stops Snow White from drinking the forgetful potion given to her by Rumplestiltskin. Grieving together with his brothers and Snow White, they return to their home. He is in the house when Grumpy comes in to tell Snow White that her prince's wedding to Abigail has been canceled. Though Snow White should be happy, she has already taken the potion beforehand, and forgotten all about Prince Charming. Snow White stays in a cottage with the seven dwarves after she loses her memory. They call a meeting, with Jiminy Cricket, to talk about her change in personality brought on by the drinking of Rumplestiltskin's potion. Bashful is in agreement with the others that she has become very hard and cold. Jiminy Cricket tries to help Snow White see that her behavior is wrong, but instead she gets the idea to kill the Evil Queen. She sets off on her journey, while Grumpy chases after to stop her. Later, Snow White returns to the house after Prince Charming broke the potion's effects by true love's kiss. He embraces her with his brothers when they see that her curse has been broken. Sleepy and the other dwarves join Snow White when she sets out to rescue a captive Prince Charming from King George. The plan is for the attacking party--comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies--to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White--to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Sleepy, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Bashful and his brothers build Snow White a coffin in which she is encased in for the funeral. Prince Charming arrives late, but asks to say goodbye. The glass cover of the coffin is removed, and Prince Charming gives Snow White one last kiss--not knowing he has used true love's kiss--and awakens her from the sleeping curse. Bashful and other dwarves are elated, and after some time has passed, are in attendance at their wedding ceremony. The Evil Queen crashes the wedding, and while everyone is terrified, Snow White stands up to her. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. She then storms out. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. The war council finally find their solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Many months later, Snow White goes into labor and gives birth to her daughter, Emma, on the day that the Dark Curse approaches. After Emma is sent into the wardrobe, Bashful and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. For events occurring after the breaking of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. Appearances *Bashful appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts". fr:Timide Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves